Bez złudzeń
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Krótka miniaturka, AU do Insygniów Śmierci i do Ostatniego zobowiązania zarazem. Próba odpowiedzenia na pytanie co by było, gdyby Severus naprawdę znajdował się po tej złej stronie...


_Beta-reading:** Nadia.**_

**Bez złudzeń**

Auriga Sinistra stała przy blankach Wieży Astonomicznej, spoglądając na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Noc była cicha i bezwietrzna, ale lepkie, mroźne powietrze sprawiało, że chłód przenikał ją do szpiku kości. Niemal straciła już czucie w palcach, a każdy oddech zamieniał się w obłoczek pary.

Przychodziła tu zawsze, kiedy potrzebowała chwili samotności i spokoju. Tak, jakby obserwacja nieba mogła przynieść odpowiedź na dręczące ją wątpliwości czy pozwolić zapomnieć o zmartwieniach. Może kiedyś faktycznie tak było. Ale dzisiejszej nocy gwiazdy, zimne i niewzruszone, nigdy nie wydawały się bardziej odległe od przyziemnych ludzkich spraw.

* * *

><p>Odkąd Severus Snape objął stanowisko dyrektora, Hogwart nie był już tym samym miejscem.<p>

Kiedy pojawił się na progu zamku, nie było widać po nim najmniejszego śladu wahania czy niepewności. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że odczuwa jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia, jeżeli w ogóle miał sumienie. Tylko chłodny, wręcz nieludzki spokój i opanowanie. Sięgnął po władzę tak, jakby prawnie mu się należała i jasno dał do zrozumienia całej kadrze, gdzie jest ich miejsce.

Sinistra, tak jak reszta nauczycieli, sądziła, że dobrze wie, na co się decyduje, pozostając w zamku. Każdy z nich przyrzekł, że wypełni swoje zobowiązanie względem Dumbledore'a i szkoły, zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by chronić uczniów.

Wkrótce przekonali się, jak niewiele od nich zależy.

Posłuszeństwo było jedyną gwarancją przetrwania w świecie, w którym ludzi Dumbledore'a uznano za zdrajców krwi.

* * *

><p>Z początku, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, próbowała odnaleźć w Śmierciożercy coś z dawnego Severusa. Jakby istniało cokolwiek, co mogłoby usprawiedliwić jego zbrodnię, jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie.<p>

Ale z człowieka, którego znała, nie pozostało nic.

Prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Dlatego zdziwiła się, gdy po zakończeniu porannego wykładu z astronomii natknęła się na niego przed klasą. Czekał na nią, jak zwykle ponury, spowity w swoją długą, czarną pelerynę. Starannie wybrał moment. Korytarz był już pusty, kroki uczniów dawno zamarły w oddali.

Zatrzymała się w drzwiach klasy.

— Przyjdź dzisiaj wieczorem do mojego gabinetu. O dziewiątej — powiedział. Tylko tyle. Żadnych wyjaśnień.

Odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem, nim zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać.

* * *

><p>Dzwon na wieży zegarowej wybił za kwadrans dziewiątą. Zbliżała się godzina wyznaczonego spotkania. Ostatni raz spojrzała na niebo i opuściła szczyt wieży, przechodząc przez niewygodne i wąskie przejście, prowadzące na spiralne schody. Powoli zaczęła schodzić na dół, przyświecając sobie różdżką.<p>

„Czego on może chcieć?" — zastanawiała się, starając się opanować narastające uczucie niepokoju. Nie wzywałby jej bez wyraźnego powodu.

Obawiała się, że wkrótce pozna odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

Na korytarzu na siódmym piętrze natknęła się na Amycusa Carrowa. Stał w ciemnym miejscu, opierając się o ścianę, więc dostrzegła go dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce. Ten typ się jej nie podobał. Coraz częściej krążył w pobliżu wejścia na Wieżę Astronomiczną, gdzie znajdowały się także jej prywatne komnaty i gabinet.

— Późny spacer? — zagadnął Carrow pozornie uprzejmym tonem.

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Jednak tym razem Śmierciożerca nie dał się zbyć obojętnością. Gwałtownym ruchem oderwał się od swojego miejsca i zastąpił jej drogę. Auriga stanęła jak wryta, ale odruchowo wycelowała w niego różdżkę.

— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie — powiedziała stanowczo.

Carrow spojrzał na jej wyciągniętą różdżkę. Rzucany przez nią blask odbijał się dziwnie w jego oczach. Przez moment sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego, ale po chwili roześmiał się drwiąco.

— No i co mi zrobisz?

Nie opuściła różdżki i nie cofnęła się, chociaż Carrow znajdował się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko.

— Spieszysz się gdzieś? — Podszedł bliżej. Teraz Auriga musiała zrobić krok w tył. Obawiała się, że wyrwie jej różdżkę.

— Owszem, spieszę się — odparła zimnym tonem. — Może zechcesz wytłumaczyć Severusowi, dlaczego stajesz mi na drodze, gdy idę na umówione z nim spotkanie.

W oczach Śmierciożercy mignął strach. Carrowowie bali się Snape'a tak samo jak wszyscy.

Sinistra wykorzystała ten moment wahania i wyślizgnęła się z zasięgu jego rąk. Nie poszedł za nią, ale czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdy oddalała się korytarzem.

Po chwili stanęła przed gargulcem strzegącym wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Posąg odsunął się z przeciągłym hurgotem, ciężko szorując po kamiennej posadzce. Weszła na spiralną klatkę schodową i znalazła się pod masywnymi dębowymi drzwiami ze srebrną kołatką w kształcie głowy węża.

Zastukała delikatnie.

— Proszę — usłyszała.

Wahała się przez moment, nim weszła do środka.

— Chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? — zapytała po to tylko, by coś powiedzieć.

Nie odpowiedział, mierząc ją zza swojego dyrektorskiego biurka przeszywającym spojrzeniem wystarczająco długo, by poczuła się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie niż dotychczas.

Gabinet w niczym nie przypominał już siedziby Dumbledore'a. Stał się miejscem równie ponurym jak lochy. Ciężkie ciemnozielone zasłony szczelnie zasłaniały okna, zarówno w dzień, jak i w nocy. Zawsze panował tu półmrok, rozpraszany tylko migotliwym światłem świec. Z wnętrza komnaty zniknęła większość przeszklonych gablotek wypełnionych magicznymi instrumentami, których przeznaczenie znał tylko ich właściciel. Zastąpiły je regały z czarnomagicznymi księgami. Tiara Przydziału leżała niedbale ciśnięta na wierzch jednego z nich. Miecz Gryffindora nie znajdował się już w reprezentacyjnym miejscu. Był zbyt wiele wart, by się go tak po prostu pozbyć, ale trzymano go gdzieś w ukryciu, tak jak resztę pamiątek po minionych czasach.

— Nie stój tak na progu, Aurigo — powiedział wreszcie Snape. Wskazał krzesło stojące przed jego biurkiem. — Usiądź, proszę.

Niechętnie skorzystała z zaproszenia, które brzmiało niemal jak rozkaz.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? — zapytała.

— I po co ten nieuprzejmy ton?

— Nie udawaj, że się tym przejmujesz.

— Kiedyś chętniej ze mną rozmawiałaś — powiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

— Kiedyś byłeś innym człowiekiem.

Tym razem nic nie odpowiedział. Pogładził długim, smukłym placem podbródek, przyglądając się jej badawczo, jakby się nad czymś namyślał.

— Jak się udało wasze ostatnie zebranie? — zapytał znienacka.

Zaskoczył ją. Nie na tyle, by bezmyślnie odparła: „Skąd o tym wiesz?" czy znacząco zmieniła wyraz twarzy, ale on wcale nie potrzebował tego potwierdzenia. Czarne oczy spotkały się z szarymi i przez jeden krótki moment jej umysł był dla niego niczym otwarta księga.

Spłoszona, odwróciła wzrok.

— Nie najlepiej potrafisz ukryć prawdę jak na Ślizgona — zakpił. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to poważne naruszenie zasad, jakie teraz panują w tej szkole.

— Wezwałeś mnie tylko po to, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć? Powinieneś być chyba zadowolony. Przecież i tak się nas wszystkich pozbędziecie, prędzej czy później. Teraz masz ku temu pretekst.

— Pozbyć się? Wręcz przeciwnie, wasza obecność tutaj jest mi jak najbardziej na rękę.

Spojrzała na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

— Jak sądzisz, kto przekonał Czarnego Pana, by pozostawić na stanowiskach ludzi Dumbledore'a? Cóż, większość z was — uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Niestety, biedna Charity nie miała szczęścia. W przeciwieństwie do was nie była do niczego potrzebna.

— Po co mi o tym wszystkim mówisz?

— Żebyś pozbyła się resztek swoich irracjonalnych złudzeń.

Złudzeń? Sinistra nie miała już żadnych złudzeń. Hogwart pod rządami Snape'a w niczym nie przypominał szkoły, jaką był niegdyś. Pozwolono im tutaj zostać tylko dlatego, że ich wiedza i umiejętności miały jakieś znaczenie nawet w świecie pod rządami reżimu. Jednak mury zamku stały się dla nich więzieniem. Jako zdrajcy krwi nie mogli liczyć na żadne przywileje. Śmierciożercy nie tolerowali żadnego sprzeciwu, surowo karząc wszystkich uczniów, którzy ośmielili się złamać wyznaczone przez nich zasady. Snape nie zniżał się do załatwiania brudnej roboty. Miał od tego Carrowów. Ale kiedy trójka uczniów, Weasley, Longbottom i Lovegood, włamała się do jego gabinetu, by spróbować ukraść miecz Gryffindora, on sam zajął się tym „drobnym problemem", jak to później określił.

Nigdy więcej ich nie widziano.

— Po co chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? — zapytała cicho. Chciała tylko opuścić ten nieprzyjazny gabinet, nawet jeżeli za jego progiem czekały tylko milczące, puste korytarze zamku i niepewność co do jutra. Nie mogła znieść obecności tego człowieka.

— Mam dla ciebie pewną... propozycję.

— Nie wiem, czy chcę ją usłyszeć.

— Sądzę, że jednak zechcesz. Pamiętaj, że masz wiele do stracenia.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odparła z zaniepokojeniem.

— Doprawdy? Chyba jednak wiesz. Jak się miewają twoja matka i siostra? — zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem. — A twój ojciec? Cóż by to była za strata, gdyby tak wybitnemu brytyjskiemu astronomowi przydarzył się jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek — powiedział z udawanym żalem. — Nastały teraz bardzo niebezpieczne czasy dla mugoli.

Strach ścisnął jej serce. Snape bezlitośnie obnażył jej słaby punkt.

— Wystarczy tylko, że szepnę odpowiednie słowo właściwym osobom — dodał, a w jego głosie czaiła się jawna groźba. — Nie muszę nic więcej robić. Ale nic złego im się nie stanie, jeżeli wyświadczysz mi drobną przysługę.

Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po sylwetce Aurigi, nim ponownie spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego... — Na jego ustach pojawił się pokrętny uśmieszek. — Nie jesteś w moim typie. Ale chyba wpadłaś w oko Amycusowi. Mogę mu dać do zrozumienia, że mi się to nie podoba albo mogę nic z tym nie robić... — zawiesił znacząco głos.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej obłudnej łaski — odparła ostro.

— Och, nie wątpię, że potrafisz sobie poradzić. Ale z Amycusem jest ten drobny problem, że nie zawsze rozumie, co znaczy wypowiedziane przez kobietę słowo „nie".

Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie znalazła odpowiednich słów. Snape trzymał wszystkie atuty w ręku.

— Co to za propozycja? — zapytała, zaskoczona jak niepewnie brzmiał jej głos. Przeczuwała, że wstępuje na drogę, z której nie ma odwrotu.

— Drobiazg. Od czasu do czasu porozmawiamy sobie o twoich drogich współpracownikach i o tym, co zamierza McGonagall i jej mały ruch oporu.

Więc po to jej potrzebował?

— Wydawało mi się, że od szpiegowania masz Filcha.

— Teraz mam ciebie, prawda? — Oparł się wygodniej o oparcie dyrektorskiego krzesła. Wiedział, że wygrał.

Słowa odmowy nie przeszły jej przez gardło. To nie był czas dla bohaterów. Sinistra należała do domu Slytherinu i jak wszystkie Węże dobrze wiedziała, kiedy znajduje się na straconej pozycji.

Spojrzała na portret Dumbledore'a wiszący na ścianie za biurkiem Snape'a, tak jakby dyrektor mógł posłużyć jakimś wsparciem. Ale nie mógł, bo czar Snape'a pozbawił go magii, tak jak jego śmiertelne zaklęcie odebrało jego pierwowzorowi życie.

— Rozumiem, że się zgadzasz?

Tylko skinęła głową. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak bezsilna.

— Jesteś rozsądna — powiedział, dobrze wiedząc, że pognębi ją tym jeszcze bardziej. — Należymy do jednego domu, Aurigo. Nie ma między nami różnicy.

— Ja nie widzę żadnych podobieństw — odparła lodowato.

— Doprawdy? — W jego oczach pojawił się jakiś dziwny błysk. — A co różni jednego zdrajcę od drugiego?


End file.
